The present invention relates to wild game calls, and more particularly, to wild game calls for hunting and attracting wild game.
Many game calls have been designed and used by those trying to attract game for hobby and hunting purposes. Such calls are used to imitate the call or sounds of an animal or fowl so that the animal or fowl will come closer to the hunter to ensure that a proper shot is made so, or so that a better view can be had of the game. Such devices are typically used with shotguns, rifles, archery equipment, and the like.
Some calls are hand activated and some calls are activated by the hunter breathing into, or inhaling the breath, across a reed or some similar device, located in the device. Other calls are activated by foot mechanisms and some calls, such as turkey calls, are activated by the user having the call in the mouth and using puffs of breath across the call rather than blowing into a device.
Such calls can be, for example, found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,888,903, that issued on Dec. 26, 1989 to Knight, et al which is a reed type of game call that is operated by blowing and/or sucking on a single end of the call.
There is an animal call device that is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,915,660, that issued on Apr. 10, 1990 to Overholdt that is a restricted bore opening that is alleged to lower the tone of the device without having to cup hands around the discharge end of the device.
An atypical call is that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,885,125, that issued to Primos on Mar. 23, 1999, in which the device is a system of modules that can be interchanged to change the type of call that is required.
It is highly preferred by hunters to be able to activate such calls without obvious body movement, such as moving hands, arms, legs, and the like, and thus, devices that can be used in a hands-free, or leg and arm movement free, are highly desired.
It is also highly desirable to be able to activate such calls while holding a weapon in the ready position, that is, a drawn bow, or a rifle or shotgun mounted to the shoulder and thus, devices have been devised that allow for the hunter to mount the call on his or her person so that the hunter can have complete access and attention to the weapon.
Such a mounting device can be found, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 2,961,135, that issued to Hughes, on Nov. 22, 1960 in which there is disclosed a duck call holder that has a holder attached to a wrist band and the call is attached to the holder.
A similar device can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,733,808, that issued on Mar. 29, 1988 to Turner in which there is a shown a flexible strap having attached thereto, a flexible encircling strap loop that will engage a duck call.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,035,390, that issued to Sanders on Jul. 30, 1991 deals with an adapter for attaching an animal call to a firearm.
There is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,988,469, that issued to Musacchia on Nov. 23, 1999, a holder for game calls and the like that is strapped to the limb of a hunter, for example, the thigh of the hunter, and in U.S. Pat. No. 5,431,590, that issued to Abbas on Jul. 11, 1995, there is disclosed a bow mounted game animal caller that allows the bowman to draw the bow without having to move the game caller.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,111,981 that issued on May 12, 1992 to Allen provides for a vest or shirt mounted game call holder.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,664,360, that issued to Conway on Sep. 9, 1997, deals with a holster that is mounted on the stock of a rifle or shotgun for holding game calls.
There is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,820,000, that issued on Oct. 13, 1998 to Timberlake, et al., yet another holder that is strapable to the wrist or arm of the user.
Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 6,514,116, that issued to Abbas on Feb. 4, 2003 deals with a hands-free, body-mounted game caller system that provides a flexible conduit to attach to the wild game call and the flexible conduit can be affixed to the upper portion of the user to allow the user to use the call without the use of any moving body parts.